


who needs a title when i already have you?

by tyongcore



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyongcore/pseuds/tyongcore
Summary: Kartrider Legend Kim Jungwoo joins the most awaited tournament.Instead of the title, he gets kisses in return.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	who needs a title when i already have you?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fic so please be kind to me :))  
> I changed some mechanics of the game too so if you're playing kartrider pls don't mind lol.  
> English is not my first language and I'm still improving.  
> Comments are highly appreciated <3

Sundays are days when Jungwoo gets to eat to his heart's content. Naturally, he would always stick to his schedule, waking up at exactly nine, eating breakfast before twelve. About to grab lunch just before the hour hand points to two. If he has spare time, he goes out with the members, and they sure do buy a lot of snacks—chips in hand, munching, as they walk their way back to the dorm.

It is no wonder that when one member sees Jungwoo, they would always comment on how incredible he is when it comes to eating. They're amazed by how much his body can take in. Sometimes, the others would go to him. Throwing questions such as, Why are you not full yet? Where does all of the food go? How can you eat so much?

Jungwoo always has something in his mouth, and he is just as clueless as they are. 

Instead of answering, he'd stuff himself with whatever the table has to offer. Most of the time, it's the mint chocolate ice cream Taeyong got from Baskin Robbins. If not enough, he goes to Doyoung's room, carefully picking up the strawberry milk inside the older's mini-fridge. There are instances where he gets caught, but surprisingly, Doyoung just pinches his cheeks. The other lets him get away with it. No scolding or whatsoever. He leaves the room completely unscathed.

The next Sunday will be a little different, though. No time to eat, just the excitement that's about to fill up his stomach.

\------------------

When it was finally Sunday, all the members gathered on the tenth floor—sent their best wishes to Jungwoo as he entered the tournament. This is Kartrider’s main event, and it only happens once a year, so for him, it's kind of a big deal. Jungwoo managed to level up his anonymous account. This one he uses to enter clubs without being known. His public account, the one swarmed by his fans, was too dull to use. Everyone knew him, and he certainly did not find any fun in that. He wanted to experience something new. Fresh.

"Hyung! Good luck!" Mark cheers. Behind him is Haechan, dancing while holding the DIY pom poms he made the night before.

"Bring home the bacon, bro!" Johnny's shouts, startling both Taeyong and the dorm auntie. There were laughs after. Jungwoo felt his heart leap.

The game is simple. Just finish a set of relay races, accumulate points and reach the finish line before everyone else. Jungwoo and his club members have been preparing for months, and they are very eager to claim their title. He's confident. He's convinced they're going to win this.

"Centurion. We will claim Centurion!" Jungwoo yells just as the red light slowly changes to green.

  
  
  


Jungwoo placed first, but his team didn't.

"Jungwoo, it's okay! You can try again after a year." Yuta says as he comforts the sullen member. The other is lying on the floor, heavy breaths as the winners' names were displayed on the screen.

Jungwoo knows that it's just a game and he shouldn't be too worked up because of it. He can try again after a year. He can do it again. This time he'll make sure that the title will go to them, to his team. He looks back at the screen. His rank went down from Legend to Genius V.

He lets out a loud grunt.

"If only he's here," Jungwoo said to himself.

Maybe he would've felt so much better.

\-----------------

It was around six in the evening when Taeil knocked to let him know that dinner was ready. On regular occasions, Jungwoo would've devoured the food that was on the table. Maybe the dorm auntie saw how defeated he looked earlier and decided to make his favorite meal. He feels sorry for not having the appetite, though he's very grateful for it. It made his heart feel a little lighter. Jungwoo makes a mental note to say thanks to the lady before she exits their dorm.

At eleven, Jungwoo came back to look at his rank. He's not mad at his teammates. He's just frustrated because the game decided to lower his level down by five tiers. Two was okay, but five? Really? He had such high hopes. The game gave him the opposite. It's situations like these that make him want to chew on something. Maybe a little snack would help.

He lets his feet lead him out.

The kitchen lights were already turned off, and only the sound of the fridge is heard. Jungwoo hurriedly reached for the top shelf and pulled out the pouch of gummy bears he and Mark bought last week. Jungwoo was about to go back when someone called out his name.

"Woo." The voice instantly erased all the pent up emotions in his heart.

_Home._

Due to the increasing cases, all were required to follow the shooting restrictions. That included locked-in tapings for both the Actors and the Staff. Jungwoo felt heartsick when he first heard of the news. The mandatory one-week stay in didn't help.

"Jae." He calls back, running as fast as he can. In front of him was Jaehyun, carrying a duffle bag that is yet to be lowered. He missed him so much, so fucking much.

"How are you? How's the shoot? I missed you so much, Jae." Jungwoo didn't know when he started crying. It just dawned on him when Jaehyun reached out his hand to wipe the tears off his face. His thumb brushed through his cheek. Touch so gentle, so soft when it comes to him.

Jaehyun did not say a word. Instead, he lifts Jungwoo and carries him all the way to their bedroom.

"I heard you're upset." Jaehyun breaks the silence.

"I am I-I mean I was. Right before you came." Jungwoo looks up to Jaehyun. The older motioning him to sit on his lap.

"This about kartrider, woo?" Jaehyun whispers, the younger nods.

Jaehyun just hugs Jungwoo. Bodies pressed so tightly both of them could hear each other's heartbeats. Jungwoo loves to be held like this. Whenever things don't go well for him, Jaehyun would always offer his hugs. Arms wide open, ready to embrace him once again. It made him feel at ease—the feeling of _home_.

"I missed you, woo. I miss the way you whine whenever you lose a race." Jungwoo laughs. He then proceeds to kiss him on the lips. Slow kisses now evolving to a more torrid one. Jaehyun finds joy as he playfully massages the younger's thigh.

Jungwoo is the first to pull away, gasping for air.

"Tell me woo, why do you want that title so much?"

Jungwoo, taken aback by Jaehyun's question, rethinks. The amusement, maybe? The fun of achieving something new, or perhaps the prestige the title holds. There's something to brag about. He has something to show off. 

" _Hmm, the satisfaction of obtaining something that not everyone else could_."

Jungwoo says, as he lowers himself to suck on Jaehyun's neck. Jaehyun gulps. He can feel the tension building. 

Jungwoo looks back at him again.

"But I already have you, Jae. You're enough."

When Jungwoo looks back at his lover, he already knew he won. Nothing can top the title of being Jaehyun's boyfriend.

Not even "Centurion."

Jaehyun can't help but kiss Jungwoo again. The prickling sensation both engulfing their bodies. Hands exploring everywhere until none of them are clothed anymore. The night uncovered their desires, allowing love to take over them, finally igniting their skins.

Today is Sunday, a day where Jungwoo gets to eat to his heart's content.

Jung Jaehyun is not an exception.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> That was short af lol.  
> I would have added smut in this, but I'm not skilled and confident enough to do that yet ahhh :((  
> Anyway, thank you for reading!<3 
> 
> twt: tyongscache


End file.
